


Lonely

by dead_stardust



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Treffy Trauma HoursTM, Cameos by the Tepes family and the Speakers, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Child Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Harm to Children, Violence against Children, Vomiting, a thousand other ways to warn you that kids die in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_stardust/pseuds/dead_stardust
Summary: Nobody at the Belmont estate was lonely. That was how the saying went.A little story about how House Belmont was snuffed out in one night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another warning. Children die in this fic. If you do not like that, turn away from the fic now. It's not too graphic but corpses are mentioned.
> 
> I have to mention this several times over because it's an awful thing, but most importantly I've had to deal with people who absolutely will not read tags or content warnings, then complain about content. Or maybe they DO read the tags and warnings and STILL read the fic. You clicked on this fic. I gave you ample warning.
> 
> But also the source material itself has kids get ripped apart on screen. Dunno how you'd get to the point of watching the show, finding this fic, and then reading it only to complain that there are dead kids here.
> 
> Also I only know the names of Trevor's parents from one timeline in the games, so I used those. I don't know what the names are of the rest of his family, or if he even has family beyond his parents, but for the sake of this fic, he's got a lot of siblings, aunts, uncles, and cousins.
> 
> Title is a lil dumb because I suck at naming things, sorry.

Nobody at the Belmont estate was lonely. That was how the saying went. Despite the vast amount of space, there were also dozens of people. So many mouths to feed, so many bodies to clothe, so many bossy adults and bratty children.

Trevor’s branch of the lineage, born to Gabriel and Marie, had six children, with one more on the way. Trevor was the third in line, with two older brothers, two younger sisters, and one more younger brother. He himself had recently turned twelve years old, but Gabriel wasn’t too keen on teaching him to fight just yet. His older brothers were the bigger concerns.

He slept in the same room as those two. Justin, the eldest at fifteen, snored as he slept. Peter, the second in line, was thankfully much quieter. Trevor held his blanket over his head, trying to drown out Justin’s snores. He tossed and turned, covering his head with his pillow, but it was to no avail. The boy got up, slipping his shoes on, and left the room. He felt a bit chilly, only in his pants, but all of his shirts were dirty.

Trevor heard low speaking down the grand staircase. Gabriel was awake, along with his own brothers. They had recently come back from a hunt and were sharing glasses of wine by the fire. Gabriel looked up as he saw his third-born child coming down the steps.

“Trevor! What are you doing up so late?” Gabriel laughed. “Come to join us for a drink?”

“I can’t sleep,” the boy said, walking up to his father and three uncles. He rubbed his blue eyes and took a seat.

“This won’t help, then,” Uncle Michael said, patting his nephew on the back. “Can he have a glass, Gabe?”

“I’m okay,” Trevor replied. “Can I just sleep down here? Justin snores really loud.”

“If you don’t mind us,” Eric said.

Gabriel gave his son a nod of approval, then dug a tunic embroidered with the family crest from his bag. “So you don’t freeze,” he said, tossing his son the shirt.

The boy smiled and put it on, the fabric falling to his knees. “It’s warm, thank you,” he said. Trevor hopped down from his chair and went to one of the couches, then grabbed one of the decorative pillows. He curled up in the large shirt as the warm fire licked at the air. His father and uncles talked quietly, lulling Trevor to sleep.

* * *

Pounding. Shattering of wood. Crackling of fire. Trevor’s eyes shot open in time to see his father run into the parlor. He raced to his son and scooped him up.

“Wha-? Papa! What’s-?”

“Shh! Quiet!” Gabriel hissed. He pulled his son through the parlor and to the halls. They stopped by one of the windows, the moon now high in the sky. “You need to run, Trevor. Do not fight if you can. Run and hide, far away from here.”

“Why? What’s happening?” Trevor cried, just as he heard the screech of one of his younger sisters from upstairs, followed by pounding footsteps.

“The church. Do not go to them for help, Trevor. Promise me you will keep yourself safe,” Gabriel said. He unhooked his Vampire Killer whip from his hip. “Use this if you need. You remember your training?”

“You never taught me…” Trevor muttered.

“Damn it,” Gabriel grumbled. “You’ll figure it out. You’re smart.” He opened the window and propped his son up. “Promise me you’ll stay safe, alright?”

“Okay!” The boy squeaked. He was thrown from the window, falling down into the bushes below. Trevor groaned and got up, running towards the surrounding forests, and looked back to see a caravan full of men with torches, throwing fire onto the estate. The children of the family were already screaming from within. One man stood by in holy robes, surveying the area. He looked over, locking eyes with Trevor.

“There’s another!” The priest barked. Trevor squeaked and bolted, his hands gripping the whip with a deadlock as he raced for the trees. The screams were louder now, mixed in with battle cries from the men of the family. Metal clashed on metal as a soldier grabbed Trevor by the hair.

“Stop it! Let go!” Trevor cried, twisting in the man’s grip. He lashed out, going for the crotch as he would always do whenever Justin or Peter would wrestle with him. Thankfully, a kick landed, and the man’s hold weakened enough for the boy to slip away. He disappeared in the shadows of the trees, feeling the branches lacerate his arms and legs.

A few paces more, and his favorite tree towered in front of him. His battleship, his castle, his hiding spot during hide and seek. Trevor panted and stopped for a moment, vomiting up his dinner from the evening before, then stumbled to the tree. He climbed up, then slipped in a small aperture in the trunk. He dropped inside, feeling a stray sliver of wood cut him across the face, over his eye and brow. He stuffed his shirt inside his mouth as he let out a groan of pain.

Soldiers stomped on the ground around the tree. “You check that way, I’ll go this way!” One yelled, only paces from the tree. “Little runt couldn’t have gone far.”

Trevor panted and wheezed, cowering inside the trunk. He kept his knees to his chest, his head resting against it. Vampire Killer rested in the crook between his thighs and his belly. Twigs and wood dug into the boy’s flesh. He clamped his hand down on his left eye, feeling the wound sting.

The fire grew louder, accompanied by dying screams. The cries of his baby cousin Amelia yelling “Mama, Mama!” pierced through Trevor’s heart. He squeezed the whip, feeling his heart race against his ribcage. The sound was overpowering him. His entire body was shaking, overcome with the sensation and the cramped space. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t process where he was.

Sleep claimed him like a hawk scooping up a mouse.

One minute he was panicking in the hollow of the tree, and the next, sunlight could be seen outside. Trevor didn’t even process going to sleep. He craned his neck, feeling his joints pop and soreness set in, and peeped out through the entrance. The fires had long since died down, and the soldiers and the holy men were long gone, it seemed.

Trevor climbed out from inside, falling to the ground. He wheezed as his back hit the dirt, laying there for a moment. Blue skies mocked him, birds laughing at him with their song. He got up and limped back to the estate.

The stench hit him immediately. The acrid odor of burning flesh hit the back of Trevor’s throat, causing the boy to retch once more. Corpses were lined up on the lawn, ordered by age. Trevor’s eyes flickered to all of his siblings next to each other, from Justin, whose marriage was to be held in the coming months, but now had no throat to say his vows with, to a little lump of scorched tissue and skeleton that he could only imagine was nine month old Sarah, her usual fussing snuffed out with smoke.

The boy recoiled in horror, sick to his stomach. He gagged and dry-heaved, his stomach already emptied. He scrambled back, then dashed off.

Trevor didn’t stop running until the trees cleared and he came to the neighboring village. The sun had crested the zenith of the sky and was beginning its descent into afternoon as he collapsed on the side of the road out of utter exhaustion.

Horses trotted by, threatening to stomp the boy, and a few young children poked at him with a stick. Trevor wheezed and sputtered, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

That evening, in the library of an ancient castle, a young mother sat with her four year old child on her lap, resting peacefully against her. She looked up at her husband across the room. “Did you hear?”

“Hear what?” His long fingers danced across the spine of a book.

“The Belmont family. All dead,” the woman said. “One of my patients told me.”

“Dead,” her husband repeated, pulling the book from the shelf and opening it.

“The church got to them. Said it was for witchcraft,” she continued. “They conspired with the very creatures they swore to destroy. That’s how the story goes, anyway.”

A few red tears dripped from her husband’s eyes, staining the yellowed pages. “I see.”’

* * *

In a bar in another part of the country, a caravan of Speakers sat inside an inn, huddled around their food. Two of the children were racing each other nearby.

“Dead?” The elder asked.

“Massacred,” another Speaker said. “Whole house went up in flames. Turns out they were all magic-users, cohorting with the devil. All sorts of evils in that home.”

The elder looked over at his granddaughter as she showed her best friend a flame she held in her hand, then turned it to ice. “Were they actively practicing it? Did they catch someone using magic?”

“I didn’t pick up on that, sorry. All I know is that they were all killed. Awful, awful tragedy. Most of them were children.”

* * *

“May I stay here for the night?” Trevor rasped as he approached a priest in the town, at the doors of the church. The priest was the only one who hadn’t shut the door on the boy. His stomach rumbled. The tunic his father gave him hid his scrawny, underfed figure, and in turn made him look even younger, coupled with the fact that his voice had not yet dropped. He was a sad, pathetic, drowned deer fawn begging a wolf for help.

The holy man looked the boy up and down, seeing the family crest on his lapel and the whip in his hands, then the cuts riddling his body. “Come in,” he sighed. “I’ll find you something.”

“Thank you, sir, thank you…!” Trevor begged, following the man.

“You can sleep in the pantry, but don’t touch any food. I’ll feed you in the morning,” the priest said. He opened the door to a store of grainery and dried meats and cheeses. Trevor’s mouth watered, but he resisted the urge to snatch up something and bolt. The priest set down some bags of flour as a makeshift bed. “I don’t have a blanket for you. You’ll have to deal on your own.”

“That’s okay,” Trevor replied. He settled down, pulling his tunic tight around himself. “Thank you.” He set his head down on the bed and curled up as the priest shut the door. The silence of the room was deafening. He tossed and turned, covering his head with his arms, but it was to no avail.

For the first time in his life, he wished he was being kept up by his brother’s snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> If I missed anything that should be tagged in this fic, please tell me (respectfully) and I will tag it. Sometimes I forget to tag certain things in my fics. I want people to be able to filter my work properly because I know what it's like to read a fic and have certain content slap ya in the face.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate a kudos and a comment, if you don't mind! Have a nice day! 💜


End file.
